The Better One
by Jeseey
Summary: Kenangan masa lalu Sehun bersama Jongin, terpaksa harus diingat kembali saat ia dan pemuda seksi itu tinggal dalam satu rumah. KAIHUN


**The Better One**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

EXO members

Warn : Rated M, Boys love, OOC, Typo(s), Too much punctuation.

DLDR

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

* * *

><p>"KITA SEKELAS LAGI!"<p>

"GYAAH !"

"PERSAHABATAN KEPOMPONG KITA TIDAK AKAN PUNAH!"

"PASUKAN GANTENG SEKELAS LAGI !"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya saat suara-suara berisik dari arah pintu kelasnya begitu mengganggu. Ia memicingkan mata, melihat tiga laki-laki berseragam amburadul sedang melonjak-lonjak gembira sambil berangkulan. Cih… kekanakan sekali. Siapa sih mereka?

"Mereka teman sekelas kita yang baru." Moonkyu tiba-tiba berkata dari pinggir Sehun. Membuat si wajah datar itu _shock_. Sejak kapan Moonkyu ada di sebelahnya dan bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang bahkan belum ia utarakan.

"Yang rambut hitam belah dua itu namanya Taemin, kalau yang pakai tas hijau namanya Ravi."

"Oh."

Mata gelap Moonkyu berbinar-binar, ia tak menghiraukan gumam tak peduli dari Sehun. "Kalau yang rambut cokelat cerah, namanya Jongin. Mereka bertiga dari kelas 7E, dan sekarang sekelas dengan kita!" Ujarnya melanjutkan antusias.

"Kok si Jongin itu rambutnya cokelat begitu. Tidak kena razia apa?"

"Sudah beberapa kali! Tapi ia tetap mewarnai rambutnya hehehe, keren eh?"

"Keren apanya."

Obrolan Moonkyu dan Sehun terhenti saat tiga laki-laki yang menjadi topik pembicaraan memasuki kelas baru mereka. Para siswa yang asalnya sepi dan hening mendadak rusuh melihat tiga pemuda tampan itu akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka untuk tahun ajaran yang baru. Para siswi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan mereka. Banyak yang menjerit histeris atau sekedar mengigit bibir gemas. Tidak disangka, mereka akhirnya bisa juga menjadi _classmate_ tiga cowok populer di sekolah menengah pertama Chungdam ini.

Ravi dan Taemin tersenyum maklum meliat reaksi teman sekelas baru mereka. Sementara Jongin terkekeh kesenangan. Ia berbangga hati karena bisa masuk jajaran murid populer dan di sambut sedemikian rupa oleh teman sekelasnya. Huh… lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin?

Ia adalah atlet favorit semua warga sekolah Chungdam. Ia jago basket, sepakbola, renang, sampai lari marathon yang jauhnya berkilo-kilo meter. Ia juga jago menari dan sering jadi juara. Wajahnya tampan, nyaris dikatakan sempurna, mengingat tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, khas seseorang yang jago olahraga. Secara fisik, Jongin bagaikan pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang tersesat di Seoul.

Sayangnya, Jongin tidak memiliki etika yang baik sebagai pelajar. Ia suka membolos dan sangat jahil pada teman-temannya. Peraturan sekolah adalah musuhnya, dan duduk di bangku kelas adalah sebuah alergi baginya. Ia tak bisa diam. Apalagi ditemani Taemin dan Ravi yang sama-sama nakal (tapi tampan), membuat namanya begitu dikenal sampai seluruh siswa mengetahuinya. Well… si populer.

"Hey! Hey! Ayo duduk disini, strategis nih!" Teriak Taemin sambil melambai dari bangku belakang.

Cepat-cepat Jongin dan Ravi mendekat lalu menyimpan ransel mereka. Taemin memilih di dekat jendela, sementara Jongin sebangku dengannya. Ravi, duduk di jajaran berikutnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Kesal, karena tidak bisa sebangku dengan kedua temannya.

"Tenanglah Rav, aku yakin kau akan sebangku dengan gadis seksi." Hibur Taemin terkikik.

Jongin hanya mengedarkan pandangannya dengan antusias ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Kelihatannya mengasyikkan. Banyak yang cantik di kelas ini hehe.. Aku akan betah."

Ravi mengangguk, walau wajahnya masih cemberut. "Benar sekali."

"Lihat deh yang pakai eyeliner itu? perempuan apa laki-laki?" tanya Taemin mengalihkan perhatian Ravi yang muram

"Laki-laki."

"Cantiknyaaaaa.."

Lalu ketiga pemuda itu sibuk mengomentari dandanan teman sekelas baru mereka dengan berisik. Sesekali mereka tertawa mengejek, atau berdecak kagum saat menemukan siswa-siswi cantik.

"HAHAHAHA dia memakai bedak apa terigu di wajahnya ?!" Ravi menunjuk siswi berambut panjang yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi bedak tabur putih. Benar-benar putih, sehingga Ravi yang sedang kesal pun bisa tertawa segitu kencangnya.

Jongin mengerlingkan matanya pada gadis tomboy yang sedang menjilat-jilat permen "Oy lihat yang rambut pendek itu. Uw rawrrr ganas."

" Yang memakai kacamata manis ya.." sambung Taemin sambil melirik siswa laki-laki yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Hahaha! Seleramu payah Taem!"

"Biar saja.."

"Lihat perempuan itu! Ya ampun dadanya besar sekali!"

"hhh…. Astaga!"

"Kok bisa sebesar itu?"

"WOOOAH lihat dadanya bergoyang!"

"WHOAAAAAAAH!"

" Hey kalian ! tolong jangan berisik !"

Teriakan cempreng mengganggu kegiatan Jongin , Taemin dan Ravi sehingga mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah kiri. Di sana ada seorang siswa tinggi kurus berpakaian rapi yang sedang memandang mereka tajam.

" Mohon jangan berisik. Ini di dalam kelas, bukan pasar malam!" katanya lagi dengan nada yang cukup _sok_.

Ravi dan Taemin langsung mengangguk patuh dengan wajah terpesona. Sedangkan Jongin menatap laki-laki berkulit putih itu ingin tahu "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Oh Sehun. Ketua kelas disini. Wali kelas kita, Guru Kim, memberiku jabatan ini. Jadi, kuharap kalian dapat mematuhi perintahku tadi. Tolong jangan be-ri-sik"

Alis Jongin terangkat melihat ekspresi datar laki-laki di depannya. Baru pertama ia melihat orang berwajah datar dan sekalem itu. Sehun baru saja akan berbalik, tapi ia menunjuk rambut cokelat terang Jongin. "Dan, bisakah kau mewarnai rambutmu jadi hitam lagi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk kembali ke bangkunya di depan. Tak mengindahkan Jongin yang semakin dibuat terperangah oleh tingkahnya.

Mata Jongin masih terarah pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang membaca buku. Ia mengangkat alis heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok itu di sekolah. Dan berani sekali sih Sehun itu menyuruhnya menghitamkan rambut.

"Sehun?" gumam Jongin penasaran.

Taemin menanggapi gumaman Jongin yang tampak bingung "Iya, namanya Oh Sehun. Aku satu klub dengannya di klub matematika. Dia sangat pintar dan rajin sekali lho"

Tawa Ravi meledak, keras sekali, Sehun menoleh mengancam padanya dari bangku depan. "Apa? Kau masuk klub matematika?"

"Hanya untuk mendekati Minho sunbae." Jawab Taemin nyengir.

"Dia cute. " siul Jongin sambil mengamati lekuk tubuh kerempeng Sehun. Mendadak otaknya yang tercemar itu mulai berfantasi yang aneh-aneh.

"Begitulah. Banyak senior yang suka padanya." Taemin mengangguk setuju.

Karena sudah ditegur oleh Sehun, Ravi dan Taemin memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan teman baru mereka daripada berisik mengomentari penampilan orang lain seperti tadi. Sementara Jongin terdiam di bangkunya sambil sesekali melirik bangku paling depan yang diduduki oleh pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu.

.

The Better One

.

.

Langkah kaki Jongin benar-benar terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Ia tak mempedulikan jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi dan tak ada satu pun manusia yang berkeliaran lagi di koridor. Jongin agak takut sebenarnya. Ia juga enggan untuk kembali ke sekolah di saat langit sudah gelap seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? PSP kesayangannya tertinggal di kolong meja sehingga ia mau tak mau harus segera mengambilnya. Ia hanya takut jika ada orang lain menemukan benda berharganya itu .

Hosh .. hosh

Nafas Jongin terengah. Ia tak peduli jika paru-parunya kosong, ia langsung saja menghambur masuk ke dalam kelas yang lampunya menyala terang. Bahkan pintunya tidak dikunci. Apa penjaga sekolah belum menguncinya?

Tapi langkah Jongin mendadak terhenti di tengah kelas saat melihat sosok tinggi yang masih berseragam sedang menatapnya heran di sudut kelas.

"Sehun? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Sehun, sang sosok tinggi, hanya menjawab singkat "Piket."

"Sendirian?"

"Harusnya berlima. Tapi yang lain malah kabur. Jadi aku harus membersihkan kelas sendiri." Sehun lalu melanjutkan acara menyapu kelasnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya dipalingkan segera dari Jongin yang masih menatapnya lama.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mengambil PSP biru itu dengan gembira.

"Akhirnya ku menemukanmu!" pekik Jongin senang. Ia kemudian memasukkan benda kecil itu ke dalam ranselnya.

Sehun sedikit menoleh saat Jongin memekik seperti itu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya seakan tidak ada Jongin disana.

Jongin sudah berniat pulang tapi matanya menangkap Sehun yang masih asyik membersihkan kelas. Jiwa laki-lakinya langsung tergerak. "Kau mau kubantu?"

Kepala Sehun mendongak. Ia menggeleng agak terlalu cepat "Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja."

Tapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya jika ia langsung menurut. Ia malah mendekat pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sudut lalu mengambil sapu yang menumpuk.

"Aku akan membantumu. Bukankah akan lebih cepat jika dikerjakan berdua? Sudah malam lho."

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan intens, sebelum akhirnya Sehun membuang muka lagi dan kembali menyapu "Terserah kau."

"Hehehe."

Keheningan melanda di antara mereka berdua. Sehun sibuk dengan sapu sementara Jongin sibuk melirik Sehun yang membisu. Seakan bibirnya terkunci rapat-rapat dan enggan digerakkan satu senti pun.

Tak tahan dengan kesunyian canggung ini, Jongin berusaha membuat percakapan dengan si ketua kelas pendiam ini.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tidak menjawab keras. Ia hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban singkat. "Hmm."

"Kau kenapa sangat pintar sih? Ulangan matematikamu kemarin dapat seratus. Padahal aku yang menyontek saja dapat tiga puluh" Ucap Jongin ceria. Ia berhenti menyapu dan menatap Sehun dengan antusias. "Resepmu apa supaya pintar?"

"Belajar."

Jongin tertawa kencang "Aku susah sekali untuk belajar. Kau tahu kan? Aku itu kapten tim sepak bola, jadi aku setiap hari minggu dan kamis sore harus latihan. Lalu, sekarang aku juga ikut kompetisi dance, aku harus ke studio setiap pulang sekolah. Ah.. Aku sama sekali tak punya waktu luang."

"Oh…"

Senyuman lenyap dari wajah Jongin. Ia memandang Sehun yang masih menyapu dengan cemberut "Kau ini, kenapa jawabannya singkat sekali? Aku kan sedang curhat.."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh pada Jongin "Siapa suruh kau curhat padaku?"

"Aish… dasar pendiam."

Hening lagi.

Suasana penuh kebisuan membuat Jongin kembali berceloteh karena ia tak tahan berdiam diri seperti itu. Ia tidak biasa dengan keadaan hening, sebab setiap hari ia selalu berinteraksi bersama makhluk berisik seperti Taemin dan Ravi. Jadi, bicara berdua dengan Sehun cukup membuat Jongin semakin penasaran pada sosok pendiam satu ini.

"Hey Sehun!"

"Apa?"

"Temanmu, yang namanya Moonkyu itu, yang suka memakai gel. Bilang padanya kalau Ravi naksir padanya." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa. Ia mendadak membayangkan wajah Ravi yang akan memerah malu jika berita ini tersebar. Ravi memang suka pada Moonkyu, teman dekat Sehun di kelas.

"Baiklah.."

Grrrrr sepertinya Oh Sehun ini benar-benar pendiam. Karena saat Jongin member tahunya berita hot seperti itu pun, Sehun hanya memberi respon yang minim. Susahnya menarik perhatian pemuda ini.

"Ck. Sehun kau kenapa susah sekali membuka mulut sih? Sariawan ya? Atau mulutmu bau?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya malas bicara denganmu."

"Apa?" Jongin melempar sapunya asal. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau tidak mau ngobrol dengan Kim Jongin yang keren ini?"

"Tidak tertarik."

Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Jongin. Bisa-bisanya Sehun berkata seperti itu padanya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jongin, ia merasa diabaikan oleh seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya beberapa bulan ini. Biasanya, semua orang akan selalu bersikap memuja padanya. Tapi Sehun? Laki-laki ini malah bersikap jutek padanya. Ini sesuatu yang baru bagi Jongin.

"Hey Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh malas "Apalagi?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Alis tebal Sehun terangkat dua-duanya. Ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan prihatin dan kesal. "Jangan bercanda padaku. Aku tidak seperti penggemar-penggemarmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Serius, aku suka padamu."

Tubuh Jongin mendekat pada Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sehun, kau mau jadi pacarku kan?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Sehun yang ditatap begitu dalam oleh Jongin langsung merasa canggung " Jongin."

"Aku suka padamu saat pertama bertemu. Ketika kau menegurku itu."

Jongin semakin maju mendekat. Membuat Sehun terdesak sampai menyender ke bangku pojok " Ya ! Jongin! Menjauhlah!"

Telinga Jongin seakan tuli. Entah, Jongin juga tak tahu. Otaknya mendadak blank saat bola mata hitamnya bertemu dengan bola mata cokelat milik Sehun. Seakan tatapan Sehun meracuni pikirannya sehingga ia bersikap tak karuan begini.

Tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh pelan wajah Sehun. Seketika Sehun bergidik takut, sementara Jongin mendesah berat.

"Jongin!"

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau aku membuktikannya?"

"Jong-"

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena mendadak bibirnya sudah terbungkam oleh benda lembut, hangat dan basah milik Jongin.

Sehun membelalak kaget. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Jongin akan menciumnya seperti ini. Tepat di bibirnya!

Jika Sehun terbelalak kaget, Jongin malah memejamkan matanya. Seakan menikmati setiap gerakannya pada bibir Sehun. Ia melumat dengan cukup bersemangat. Membuat pemuda di depannya berkali-kali berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi nihil, sebab Jongin adalah remaja yang memiliki fisik yang kuat. Pemuda kurus seperti Sehun, pasti susah untuk sekedar mendorongnya.

Cukup puas dengan melumat bagian atas dan bawah benda kenyal kemerahan milik Sehun, Jongin mulai menggigitinya. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan lidahnya bersemangat. Desah panik yang keluar secara tak sengaja dari Sehun malah membuatnya lupa diri.

Tangan kiri Jongin mendekap erat pinggang Sehun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Sehun agar ciumannya tidak terlepas.

Di lain pihak, tangan Sehun memukul semua bagian tubuh Jongin yang bisa ia raih. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia. Karena Jongin sama sekali tak menghiraukan pukulan dan tinju lemah pemuda pendiam ini. Jongin terlalu buta untuk sekedar menyadari jika Sehun sudah tak tahan berdiri dengan tubuh didesak kuat oleh tubuh tegapnya. Sehingga saat bibir mereka masih bertaut dengan rapat, Sehun malah jatuh dan terlentang dengan Jongin berbaring di atasnya.

Secara otomatis lumatan Jongin terlepas. Membuat Sehun langsung menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin dengan mulut terbuka. Ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dicium dengan bernafsu seperti ini.

Tak mau kehilangan satu detik pun, Jongin kembali menyerang Sehun dengan posisi yang sangat menguntungkannya. Ia menindih Sehun dan menciumnya brutal.

Sehun meronta. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mejauhkan Jongin dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi tangan besar Jongin segera menggenggam erat tangannya. Bahkan sekarang untuk bergerak pun Sehun mulai kesusahan. Jongin benar-benar kuat. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika tenaga seorang atlet remaja bisa sekuat ini.

Bosan karena Sehun sama sekali tak membalas ciuman panasnya, Jongin memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Sehun lalu menggigit kulit putih itu keras. Sehun menjerit takut. Ia bergelinjang tak jelas sambil berteriak

"Jongin! Lepaskan aku!"

Jongin menulikan telinganya. Ia malah asyik mengerjai leher jenjang si ketua kelas sesekali menjilat dan mengigitnya. Ia bertekad akan membuat kulit putih Sehun ini menjadi penuh akan bercak hasil kerjanya.

"Jongin !"

Ia seakan tak peduli pada teriakan benci Sehun. Ia hanya ingin membuat pemuda milky skin ini tahu jika ia sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin langsung bangun dari tubuh Sehun dan menduduki pahanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah dan mata Sehun memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"Jongin, lepaskan aku.."

Permintaan Sehun tak Jongin indahkan sama sekali. Ia menatap tajam pada Sehun, lalu tangannya mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragam putih yang dikenakan pemuda dibawahnya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun semakin berteriak keras saat Jongin melepas kaitan kancing seragamnya. Tubuhnya menggigil takut. Ia sudah tak peduli jika pita suaranya putus karena berteriak sekeras itu, ia hanya ingin Jongin sadar.

" Jangan!"

Seragam Sehun sudah sepenuhnya terlepas. Jongin terdiam memandang tubuh atas Sehun yang polos. Ia baru tahu jika pemuda kurus ini memang sangat

_Menggoda._

"Hiks.. Jongin kumohon.."

Sehun merintih ketakutan. Air matanya langsung jatuh karena ia benar-benar ngeri jika Jongin berniat melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya.

Dan isakan itu akhirnya membuat Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. Seakan setan yang tadi melakoni tubuhnya mendadak pergi dan menyisakan ia yang memandang bengong pada Sehun di bawahnya.

"Hiks Jongin,.. kumohon, jangan.."

Jongin kaget. Ia ingin sekali menghajar dirinya sendiri saat melihat Sehun menahan tangis dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia segera bangun dari tubuh Sehun lalu berdiri secepat kilat.

"Se-Sehun.."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang semakin deras keluar. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun ketakutan dan menangis dengan hebat. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengancingi seragamnya pelan karena tangannya gemetar.

"Sehun.."

Jongin kembali mendekat. Membuat Sehun langsung membentaknya. Walaupun suaranya ikut bergetar "Mau apa kau?"

"Sehun, maaf aku.."

"Pergi ! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Sehun, aku bisa je-"

"Pergi ! Pergi !" Sehun semakin mengencangkan suaranya saat Jongin semakin mendekat. "Kubilang pergi!"

Langkah pelan Jongin terhenti. Ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Sehun menggeleng. Ia memegangi kerah seragam kusutnya dengan kalut. Tubuhnya mundur ke arah yang jauh dari Jongin sambil masih menahan air matanya. Membuat Jongin bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Sehun.."

"Kumohon pergilah!"

Perintah penuh isakkan itu tak dipedulikan oleh Jongin. Ia hanya berdiam diri mematung di tempatnya dan memandangi Sehun yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Seakan ia sangat takut untuk lebih lama berdiam dalam satu ruangan bersama Jongin.

"Sehun, aku-"

"PERGI !"

Maka Jongin hanya mendesah pasrah lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terisak di kelas.

Bentakkan nyaring itu menjadi hal terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun dalam memori Jongin. Karena esoknya, Sehun tak lagi datang ke sekolah. Menurut perkataan Moonkyu, keluarga Sehun pindah ke Busan untuk bisnis mereka.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

Sehun pergi.

Saat Jongin belum meminta maaf padanya.

.

The Better One

.

.

_5 years later_

Senyuman tak hentinya bertengger manis di wajah rupawan Sehun. Ia menatap senang pada bangunan sederhana yang akan ia tempati beberapa waktu mendatang. Dormnya…

Ia jadi teringat, setelah beberapa kali mengikuti audisi yang melelahkan, ia bisa juga memembus agensi SM entertainment dan menjadi trainee di sana. Hebatnya lagi, baru beberapa bulan menjadi trainee, ia sudah ditawari debut untuk grup baru SM yang akan debut tahun depan. Keren kan?

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Bersyukur karena kemampuan dancenya sangat oke, sehingga ia bisa debut secepat tu bersama trainee senior yang lain. Well,, ia boleh berbangga hati atas prestasinya yang satu itu. Selain jadi juara kelas, tentunya.

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha mengontrol perasaan senang yang meluap-luap, Sehun memberanikan diri menekan bel dorm itu kelewat antusias. Selagi menunggu pintu dibuka, ia berjanji untuk menjadi Oh Sehun yang ceria dan menyenangkan, tak lagi menjadi Sehun si pendiam seperti masa sekolahnya dulu. Aish… sudah saatnya ia belajar menjadi menyenangkan supaya nanti memiliki teman satu grup yang baik pula.

Sehun meringis. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga para trainee senior yang satu dorm dengannya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Ia adalah trainee baru, dan akan langsung didebutkan dengan mereka. Semoga saja tak ada bully. Amen…

Pintu dibuka, tak lama setelah Sehun berdoa , oleh laki-laki tinggi berkulit cokelat seksi. Rambutnya juga cokelat walau agak gelap. Senyuman Sehun yang disetel semanis mungkin untuk teman satu grupnya itu mendadak lenyap.

What the-

Kim Jongin?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

HI ! Jeseey here, was thisisica (ganti nama supaya makin gaul dan kekinian).

Ini ff baru aku, dan rated M ;) (Dan aku ga yakin akan ada adegan mesum :D, ga kuat bok bikinnya. baca sih doyan)

Scene Sehun sama Jongin pas SMP itu aku comot dari komik **I hate you but I love you**. Ada yang tahu? Walau gak sama banget, tapi aku terinspirasi dari anak sekolah di situ. Tapi cuma adegan sekolah gitu aja ya, sisanya ideku sendiri xD

Ok, gimana menurut teman-teman? Review ya. Kritik dan saran ditungguin loh sama aku.

Ah ya, akun twitter dan line bisa ditanyakan di PM atau di review . Twitterku sudah bersih hahaha

(ini re-edit ya, aku mengedit a/n nya sedikit, takut terjadi salah paham. ciee)

_With muchmuchmuchsweetlove_

_Jeseey._


End file.
